vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue3
Tormus strides quickly towards the Oracles dais. The goddesses’ avatar sitting waiting for him. Of all the other deities Tormus knew he couldn't match her power... Not yet anyway. Bowing quickly the Mage looks up. "You summoned me Majesty? How may I be of service?" The goddess leans forward. "Why have you and my daughter broken the principle laws and risk destroying everything?" Tormus looks up "I only sought to test my limits, I am not immortal I can wield that power..." The Oracle slams her fist into her chair; pure power unleashed blasting the wizard down to the floor. "YOU TEST ME TORMUS! I HOLD YOU JUST AS RESPONCIBLE!" Tormus flinches, knowing his master plan hinged on this meeting. Century’s of planning and plotting against the most powerful beings across the planes. "I take full responsibility! But before you decide to kill me, please consider my candidacy. Your daughter may have signed her own death warrant but I have traveled Time and have no intentions of doing it again. I beg you to grant me her station and I will never break the balance again...." The Oracle appears above the mage divine power seeping out of her eyes. "Why would I do that? You are a power hungry whelp that has over stepped too many times and meddled for the last time with the cosmos balance!" {C Tormus smiles as the goddess raises her weapon. "MAGIC must not fail!" {C The Oracle pauses... "What?" The mage swallows hard... "Magic must not fail. Your daughter is gone... destroyed by her own ambition to stop the return of the all father... but without her guidance. Her avatars are useless hallow shells. Without your daughter creating the power that maintains the planes and sustains all magical creatures. They will all die. I estimate one Avatar will be consumed every day as the universe continues to draw upon her avatars to maintain it’s self... you do the math. If you don't write a new name upon the pillar of magic. Everything you have worked for and scarified will be for nothing." Tormus slowly stands as the goddess eye's him with distain, but the new the powerful holder of the scales was already exerting influence verifying his words. "I respectfully offer my candidacy for the pillar of magic. Yes I am power hungry, but I also protect what I covet! If you allow me I will protect my power above everything else! I am the most powerful and knowledgeable magic user now. I can fix what your daughter did. You don't need magic failing as the Lords of Chaos enter threw the void." The Oracle walks around Tormus once. "You are indeed the most knowledgeable magic user; you have killed or surpassed all the rest. You even orchestrated my daughter’s demise. Just so you could be here and take her place.... the best solution for me, but you underestimate me and your blind pride in your personal power has put one flaw in your unchallenged assent ion to be the god of magic! YOU Tormus are not the most POWERFUL magic user! I see the scales and fates do not dare force me to do anything. However I cannot avoid the choice. I will choose either Tormus or Suri. To become the new god of magic. Tormus blood begins to boil... steam begins to waft off the vial mage. "Let me be on my way! Unless you plan on protecting her from me?" The Oracle returns to her dais. "I will choose in one week. You are both immune to all damage for the next 24hr. Then whoever is alive or demonstrates the most mastery of magic will be the cosmos new pillar of magic." Tormus Keep Tormus plane shifts away, not giving the great goddess anymore of his time.... Walking past his new constructs rebuilding and upgrading his keeps defenses. Tormus begins to plan victory... (The arrogant wench would someday feel his wrath but for now he was forced to play the game... one he knew he would win. So the goddess believed Suri had more power... what a farce, perhaps she was just leading him on to buy her some time to find a way around his skillfully laid plan. No matter as soon as the child was killed he would be the second most powerful deity in the pantheon and the most vital.) Tormus walks up to his top observation room. Where a special circle of power was... one of his own making, one of many that even the old goddess of magic refused to use. Placing his feet in the exact place to activate this rune. Its dark power begins to fill in the lines, the souls within scream as they are consumed to fuel the spell.